


Lavender Breeze

by storm_of_sharp_things



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Star Wars References, inceptgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Prompt: LavenderGenre: Sci-Fi/AliensLength: Up to and including 400 wordsWell, Cobb is not Vader, at least...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: ImPROMPTu Drabblery, InceptGen





	Lavender Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain's Log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119899) by [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati). 



> Absolutely inspired by my deinvati, my fic wife and fellow mouse spouse - this drabble would not exist if I had not read her drabble this morning!
> 
> Also! Yes, this work is longer than 400 words. OH WELL BOOHOO AND SOB SOB, WE ARE THE REBELLION AND WE DON'T FOLLOW YOUR RULES, EVIL EMPIRE. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Arthur lay on the uncomfortable bunk in his grim cell, aching and tired, but very smug. They hadn’t gotten any information from him despite some nasty techniques and, outside the locked door, he could hear a pair of guards gossiping about him.

“I heard he took out an entire base. By himself!”

“Yeah, well, I heard it was half the forces sent after him!”

“Gentlemen, you are both dead wrong,” said a third, very cheerful, British voice. A deep growl and a couple of screams followed. “Or just dead,” the voice continued pleasantly. “Get that door open, there’s a furry lad.”

Another series of aggrieved-sounding growls and Arthur’s cell door was wrenched off the hinges.

A very short stormtrooper stepped in, wielding a gun almost as long as he was tall, while a very shaggy creature loomed outside and a golden metallic-looking man peered around the doorframe.

Arthur blinked and the world spun with a nauseating sense of wrongness and then steadied again. “Aren’t you a little short for stormtrooper?” he asked uncertainly.

“Damn,” the stormtrooper said, pulling the helmet off to reveal a cute but determined pixie-ish face. She glared back at the hairy creature and the golden robot. “I thought you said this would shock him out of it!”

The Wookiee growled at length and the robot shrugged, at which Arthur was mildly impressed. He hadn’t suspected those shoulder joints were capable of that.

“Yusuf says it was worth a try,” the robot said. “Nobody expected Arthur to have this strong a reaction to the new compound. Yusuf says we might have to just wait for it to wear off.”

“Fine,” growled the girl. “Let’s just go.” She glared at Arthur. “We’re here to rescue you, you big jerk. Who’d’ve expected _you_ to be a secret Star Wars fanboy?”

The robot snickered. “And petal, your casting decisions are going to be teasing material for _years.”_

They hurried through the hallways, dodging guards until they were cornered at the end of a hallway with a single locked door. Arthur began working at the lock.

“Oh, fuck no,” the girl groaned. “Not the garbage compactor. God, I hate you, Arthur.”

“Do we have another choice?” he snapped in irritation.

“Why can’t we just shoot him again?”

The Wookiee yowled hastily at her.

“Yusuf says it might send him to limbo since he can’t wake up properly yet,” the robot explained.

Arthur got the door open just as the stormtroopers came around the corner and they all tumbled into the room, splashing sticky stuff everywhere. The Wookiee, Yusuf, howled unhappily at his wet fur.

“Wait,” exclaimed the robot. “Why does it smell like...fake lavender?”

The girl sniffed experimentally. “Wasn’t there a can of lavender air freshener in the warehouse bathroom?”

“Yes! Cobb brought in it after Yusuf had that unfortunate takeout.” The robot glared at the Wookiee, who hung his head and grumbled.

Arthur blinked as the smell filled his nose and the room began to blur. He swayed as the Wookiee began yowling.

“Yusuf says Cobb was going to try external stimulation if we were down here too long. External stimulation? Jesus, mate, could you have chosen a better term?”

The pixie girl scowled as Arthur started to sag. “Ewwww, Eames! Oh! It’s working...”

Arthur fell off the chair as he tried to simultaneously punch Dom’s too-close face and scrabble backwards from the pungent spray misting his face.

“Oh thank god!” Dom said. “What happened down there?”

“Bit of a Star Wars thing,” Eames said with a smirk. “Ari got to be ‘a little short for a stormtrooper.’”

“Ahhh, so you got to rescue Princess Leia, huh?”

Yusuf started coughing violently and Ari beat him on the back as Arthur glared.

“Something like that,” Eames said with a mischievous gleam.


End file.
